An Attempt At Seduction
by animeflower107
Summary: Juvia receives some "advice" from Mirajane at their guild-wide sleepover on how to finally snag Gray. Now, Juvia was determined. Gray-sama would notice Juvia. No matter what the cost. Rated M for LEMON


An Attempt at Seduction

Juvia receives some "advice" from Mirajane at their guild-wide sleepover on how to finally snag Gray. Now, Juvia was determined. Gray-sama would notice Juvia. No matter what the cost.

-.-.-.-

Hi my readers! Before I begin please know that this story is rated M for a reason! It is 100% a lemon. If you know you shouldn't be reading such graphic material, please exits this fanfiction immediately and try out one of my stories rated T for Teen! I don't have any K stories at the moment, but maybe someday I will! ANYWAYS, please enjoy my Gruvia smut. Happy?

Happy: Aye! Af1-chan doesn't own any of the characters in this story. It is also worth noting this story spawned from a naughty picture of Juvia placing her leg on the wall beside Gray's head. P.S., I took that photo when they weren't looking. Now onto the story!

* * *

It was quite the peaceful night in Fiore. For once, evil had decided to pause its course, allowing the fairies some much needed downtime. However, in the town of Magnolia, things could never stay quiet. Sensing the calm coming over the world, Mira thought it would be the perfect opportunity to organize a sleepover in the guild.

She had spent days meticulously planning the gathering, sending out postcards to her guild mates' houses and making sure to subtly threaten the more difficult of them into making an appearance. This of course, was her chance to play Match Maker Mira!

As the day transformed into night, she had left the guild completely spotless. With the exception of the permeating smell of wood and liquor, the hall was virtually unrecognizable. The bar tables were moved further apart, leaving space for several giant white futons in the middle of the room. The tables that lay on the outskirts of the sleeping area were dressed with assorted table cloths, board games and lots of sake. She smiled proudly at her hard work. Now that her work was done, she stared expectantly at the door.

Like magic, her friends began to trickle in. First was the ever rowdy Natsu Dragneel, chatting up the annoyed but interested Lucy. Judging by the way his arm was hooked around her shoulder and the fact that she wasn't desperately trying to find a friend to talk to, her favorite ship was beginning to sail. They waved to her briefly before taking their seats at a table with a gameboard.

The next few people to wander in were the Rajinnshuu and Team Shadow Gear, plus Gajeel and Pantherlily. Jet and Droy were talking happily with each other, ignoring how interested Levy seemed to be in whatever was coming out of Gajeel's mouth.

Some other groups began trickle in as well. From Laki, Kinana and Vijeeter to Nab and Reedus, she was certain to make sure everyone would be here. Thankfully, they all came.

Well. Everyone was here except of Gray and Juvia.

She tapped her foot expectantly as she looked at her watch. The party started an hour ago! How dare they squander her hard work.

"Mira, can we get more booze?" Cana slurred. Several of the other girls, such as Lucy, Levy and Erza had also made their way over there.

"Of course!" She replied, grabbing some large glasses of alcohol from the cupboard.

As she walked over to Cana's table, she noticed a very sad aura emanating from it. Sadness at her sleepover? That would NOT do.

Mirajane hurried over a bit quicker, only to find the drunk mage rubbing the back of the girl she was looking to see. Somehow, Juvia managed to slip in undetected.

"What's wrong Juvi?" Mira asked, setting the bottles down.

"Gray -sama has been ignoring Juvia all week." Juvi explained through her sobs. "Even when Gray-sama acknowledges Juvia, he never acknowledges Juvia!" She took the top off one of the new bottles and gave it a hearty swig.

Correction. How dare GRAY squander her hard work.

"Aw, Juvia." She said, taking a seat at the table. "He'll acknowledge you someday."

"No he won't!" She cried. "Lately he hasn't even looked Juvia in the eye!"

As if on cue, the ice mage strolled into the guild. Despite the chilly night air, he was only clad in his boxers.

Mirajane sent him a menacing glare. A shiver shot up his spine. He glanced around nervously, trying to spot the source of the foul energy.

Mirajane rubbed the girl's back, forcing herself to forget Gray for the moment.

"Juvia doesn't know what to do!" The water mage whined.

Suddenly, inspiration clicked in Mira. She would make him pay.

"I think you should be more... assertive with him." Mira said.

"Assertive?" Juvia repeated.

Cana and the other girls all exchanged knowing glances. This wouldn't turn out well.

"Yes, much more assertive. For starters, stop calling him Gray-sama."

"But... it's natural for Juvia to call Gray-sama Gray-sama."

"Do you want Gray to recognize you or not?" Mira asked, a hint of menace behind her sweet smile.

"I want him to notice Juvia..." Juvia said reluctantly.

"Great!" Mira said. "Aggressiveness will also help. Rough him up. Make sure he understands what you want."

"What Juvia wants?"

"Yeah, boys like it when their women are mean." Cana chimed in with a smirk.

"You don't have to listen to them, Juvia..." Levy said shyly, fearing what such advise could bring about.

"No you must listen." Mira said firmly. "And you have the whole night."

Juvia's eyes lit up, much to Levy and Lucy's dismay. She would make Gray notice her before the night ended!

"Juvia will go find Gray now!" She yelled, getting up from the table.

"Good luck Juvia-chan! There are empty rooms upstairs!" Mira called as she ran off. The bar mage had to refrain from cackling. If everything went well, Gray would feel her wrath and Juvia would finally get what she's always wanted. It was everything she could ever dream of!

"Um... Mira." Lucy said, snapping her out of her trance. "Your subtle laughter and evil aura is really making me uncomfortable."

"Sorry about that." Mira said. "Now who wants some wine ladies?!"

"Me!" Cana yelled enthusiastically.

"I guess I do." Lucy said.

Drunk Lucy? Mira thought, already hatching her next plan.

It was going to be a great night.

-.-.-

Gray sulked in the back of the guild, clearly annoyed by this mandatory sleepover he had been dragged to. Although normally he'd be itching to fight Natsu or have a beer, he just wasn't in the mood tonight. There were a lot of things on his mind, and being put in a situation where he would definitely encounter her would not help him a bit.

A familiar hand shoved him out of sight, forcing him against a wall in the corner of the guild. It was none other than Juvia, the woman he'd been avoiding these past few weeks. He glanced away, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"Gray." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. He was mildly disturbed by her lack of honorific behind his name. She always called him Gray-sama. He refused to meet her gaze. Gently but angrily, she shoved him to the ground and placed her foot on the wall beside his head with a thump. His face lit up with alarm. He could see her blue panties.

"Oi oi oi?! Jotto matte... J-Juvia? What's gotten into-"

"Hush, Gray-sa-, I mean Gray. Juvia is tired of being ignored." She put her leg back down on the ground, slamming her foot against the floor loudly, causing him to jump. The poor ice mage was literally quaking in fear. She squatted down to his eye level and looked him straight in the eye, a dark shadow cast over her eyes. "Now then, what will it take for Gray to acknowledge Juvia?"

She slid her hand down his shoulder,sending chills up his spine. Her outh curled into a seductive smile. He attempted to stand up but she shoved him right back down.

"Ah ah ah, Juvia's in charge here."

Juvia had somehow gotten ahold of Lucy's whip and tied him up in an instant.

"Oi! What are you doing, crazy woman?" He asked to no avail, struggling in the confines of the ropes.

She smirked to herself as she dragged the struggling Gray down the stairs to the basement, their merry friends unaware of the situation taking place.

She locked the door to the room they were in and placed him in a chair. She bound his feet before cutting the ropes cocooning his body. Then, she bound his hands behind his back before he could make any moves.

"Juvia! Let me go!" He shouted as she walked away from the chair. The chair rattled loudly against the floor due to his struggling.

She slipped the sleeves of her spaghetti strap tank top off her shoulders, not paying attention to anything he was saying.

"Juvia thought Juvia was in charge." She said, slipping the entire shirt off of her body.

A light blush adorned Gray's face. He was trying desperately not to look at her.

The now only bra and pants clad Juvia circled Gray, trying to decide what she would do next. She trailed her fingers across his exposed arms, enjoying the feel of his skin. In her head, she was literally having a heart attack. Such a situation was something that only existed in her dreams. Now that this was actually happening, she didn't know what to do.

She walked back over to the front of Gray and leaned into his ear, boobs dusting his chest lightly.

"Now, what will Juvia do to you?" She whispered seductively.

His face grew dark as her breath tickled his ear. Without warning, he jumped up from the chair and pinned the water mage to the ground. Her face grew red as Erza's hair in less than a second. Time seemed to stand still for Juvia.

"G-Gray-sama..." she stammered, looking away.

"So I'm Gray-sama again?" He asked with a smirk.

"No! Juvia meant to say Gray." She said, avoiding his gaze. "How did Gray even get free of the ropes?"

"Giving me the cold shoulder?" He asked, ignoring her question. Truth is, she didn't tie them tight enough at all.

"Juvia just wanted Gray to stop avoiding her." She responded, still looking away.

Gray grabbed the bottom of her face and tilted it towards him, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Be careful what you wish for, Juvia. There's a side of me your cute face might not want to see."

In a flash, his clothes had disappeared, leaving him clad in only his boxers. Juvia sat up and was taken aback by the throbbing bulge in Gray's underwear.

"Gray! Your clothes!" She whispered loudly, trying not to stare at the ice mage's package. Despite the doubts she had about being assertive, her plan was going well. Gray desired her.

"There's no need to look away. I know you like what you see." He said with a sly grin.

It was true. Juvia wanted to swoon, pass out, wake up and do all sorts of naughty things to Gray. However, he had been very mean to her recently. She wouldn't let that go so easily.

"Oh please. Why are you teasing Juvia when you've avoided Juvia for so long?" She asked, looking downcast.

Gray leaned in and gave her an intense kiss. When they separated, it was all Juvia could do to not pass out.

"Truth is Juvia, I've realized how much I like you... and I wasn't sure how to deal with that."

Juvia's heart fluttered at his confession. He rubbed the bulge of his underwear. "However, it seems you've stirred the sleeping giant with your stern treatment."

Juvia moved his hand from his crotch and gripped the outside of his underwear lightly.

"Allow Juvia to help you."

Gray bit his lip as Juvia slid his underwear to the ground. She stared at his exposed flesh, marveling at how large and well shaped it was. She used a hand to jerk him whilst simultaneously sucking his hard member. Gray gripped her head, guiding her motion.

The feeling of her supple lips on his dick was too good. He lost control and pushed her head even further onto himself. Juvia gagged lightly, looking up to him with huge, teary eyes.

He almost felt bad for what he'd done, but before he could apologize she continued to deep throat him, making sure to move her tongue as she continued her task.

"You're quite naughty." He said seductively.

He thrusted into her mouth repeatedly, eliciting that same amazing feeling of her struggling throat over and over again. Before he allowed his instincts to take over again, he pulled himself out of her mouth. Juvia's eyes were full of confusion.

"Quit worrying," he said, picking her up bridal style. Juvia gasped, swooning at being carried by the ice mage. "And stop wiggling!" He fussed.

He laid Juvia on a couch in the corner of the basement. It was out of sight from anyone who may burst down the locked door looking for them. He surveyed her disheveled hair and blushing face, his own cheeks growing red. A part of him hated himself for failing to realize how much he truly needed her until just now.

Gray slipped her pajama pants and bra off, preparing himself mentally for what he was about to do. This was the point of no return. Juvia's eyes told him she was ready. So, he entered.

Her hot pussy made him feel like he was melting. Not to mention she wasn't called the water woman for nothing. She was literally soaking the couch. Mirajane would definitely kill them for ruining the furniture later. For now, that did not matter. He just wanted to make her feel pure ecstasy.

"Let me apologize to you..." Gray murmured, kissing her neck while making slow, careful strokes. Juvia wrapped her arms around his body, loving every minute of Gray's tenderness. Tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"Oi!" Gray whispered loudly, pausing his motions against his will. "Why are you crying? Does it hurt that much?"

"No, Juvia is just so happy..." Juvia replied.

Gray wiped the tear from her eye. "Please don't scare me like that." A soft smile adorned his face.

Gray continued to thrust into her at a slow, smooth rhythm, suckling her ample breast. Juvia bucked lightly against him and moaned softly in pleasure. Deciding it was time to switch up the tempo, Gray spread her legs apart and picked up the pace, pummeling into her as quickly as he could in their current position. Juvia was gasping for air and practically seeing stars. He smirked at her pleased face.

"From behind!" Juvia shouted through her exasperated pants. "Juvia wants you to pound her from behind."

Gray liked this demanding side of her. He paused his current motion. "As you command."

Juvia got on her hands and knees on the cushioned couch, waiting for Gray to re-enter her. Gray grabbed his penis to guide it back into her dripping sacred region. Upon entry, he moved his hands to cup both of her breasts and bent his body over hers. He pounded her as fast as he could, the sound of their bodies colliding filling the air. Juvia grinded against him with just as much fervor, making sure he was feeling just as amazing as she was.

Their bliss was interrupted by pounding on the basement door.

"Shit!" Gray cursed, letting go of her breasts and attempting to pull out of her.

"No! Gray-sama will finish this." Juvia said, grabbing his wrist.

"But, what if they come in?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow.

Juvia slid herself back and forth on Gray's appendage, answering his question without words. He twitched at her sudden motion, gripping her hips involuntarily.

He sighed. "Fine."

Mid motion, Gray grabbed Juvia by the thighs, gripping them tightly to keep himself connected to her as he laid on his back. He spun her around to face him, his thrusts never ceasing. Her boobs jiggled with every movement. Once she was adjusted, she began bouncing up and down on top of him. She grabbed her left breast, massaging her nipple between her fingers. He felt like the luckiest man alive for having such an amazing view and an amazing woman. He knew he didn't deserve it.

The pounding on the door continued, some shouting mixed in with it. Gray chose to ignore it, relishing in the fact Juvia would rather be caught doing the naughty with him than stop their activities. It was super hot. Before he knew it, his balls began to tighten.

"Fuck, Juvia, I'm at my limit." Gray said, gritting his teeth.

"Juvia isn't quite there yet..." Juvia mumbled, moaning lightly.

"Sorry." He whispered. He released his seed into her with a final slam. Juvia moaned at the sharp movement.

He pulled out, allowing their liquids to pour onto the abused couch.

"How could Gray finish without Juvia..." The water mage pouted. She slipped her hands down towards her vagina, preparing to finish the test herself.

"Hey now, I'm not done yet." Gray replied, removing her hand.

He massaged her clit directly, causing her to grip the couch and groan in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" He whispered into her ear. He nibbled it lightly while continuing to rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves roughly in circular motions. Without warning, two of his fingers plunged into her vagina while the thumb continued to stimulate the most sensitive area. A sharp breath escaped from her at the sudden entrance. She gripped the couch for support. He then trailed kisses from the top of her neck to her right breast. He licked around her erect nipple, teasing the surface with his tongue. The combination of stimulants finally brought her to a finish. She whimpered as liquids poured out of her.

"Woah," Gray said, marveling at the sheer amount that flowed out. He wanted to taste it.

"No." Juvia said firmly, snapping her legs closed. "This is Gray's punishment. Gray can look but he can't touch anymore."

His penis threatened to grow erect again, but he bit his lip and fought away the feeling.

"But," she said, putting a finger on his chest, "Maybe Juvia will go to Gray-sam- Gray's house after the sleep over and punish him there."

Gray's eyes glinted with lust. "Maybe I'll leave my door unlocked."

He swooped in for a kiss before she could deny him that. Their tongues intermingled, electricity shooting through their bodies. Juvia pulled away, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No fair!" She cried.

The banging on the door abruptly stopped. The two of them slipped their clothes back on, taking the opportunity to readjust themselves.

Once Gray made sure Juvia was completely dressed and didn't look too disheveled, he stood by the staircase.

"After you," he said.

Juvia smiled, weakly making her way up the stairs. She peaked out of the door to see if anyone was there. Relief washed over her; the coast was clear.

She disappeared into the guildhall, not waiting for Gray to make it up there.

-.-.

"Juvia!" Mirajane said with a smile. "How'd it go?"

"Great. Gray-sama understands he was wrong now." She replied, taking a seat at the table. A pain shot through her legs as a result of their activities. She laid her head on the table. "Perhaps Juvia should go home and rest."

Cana pushed her a glass of wine. "Booze heals all, honey. A couple glasses of this and you'll be fine! Maybe even fine enough for round two…"

"C-Cana-sama!" Juvia stammered, taking a swig. "Where's Lucy-sama?" She asked, surveying their diminished group. In fact, now that she thought about it, Levy and Erza were gone as well.

A dirty look crossed Cana's face. "She got drunk off her ass and ran off to fuck Natsu a long time ago! Natsu was literally screaming in fear." Cana's cackles ripped through the air.

"Mira-sama!" Juvia gasped. "Did you plan this just to get everyone to... to... have sex?!"

Mirajane sipped her wine. "Of course not..." She replied innocently, her notoriously sweet smile plastered across her face.

Juvia downed the rest of the wine and held it out for a refill. Despite Mira's devious intentions, all that mattered was that she finally got to be with her Gray-sama.

* * *

Tada! I'm kinda mad my first published Gruvia fic is a lemon but oh well lolll. I hope you enjoyed. Planned this to be a one shot but should I make a part two? Be sure to review please! And be sure to check out my current on going stories, Wanted and Super Secret Agent, Detective Lucy Heartfilia. They aren't lemons but they are still my children :)

P.S Just found out Mashima is the one who created the art that inspired this fic hehehehe.


End file.
